The most common way for preserving liquor is shown in FIG. 1, wherein a soft stopper 11 is inserted in a top opening 10 of a bottle, if the liquor is not yet wholly consumed. This kind of preserving may let some air remain in the bottle after it is closed by the stopper. The remaining air may cause the liquor in the bottle to change chemically and lose its original taste.